Blog thành viên:Shieru-chan/Blog giao lưu: Danh sách những manga hay nên xem
Như tiêu đề blog nhé, lần này sau khi lão Blade giới thiệu anime thì đến phiên tớ lo khoản này, phục vụ tốt cho anh em luôn. Manga như ta đã biết thì đến giờ này ngoài ba bộ nổi tiếng nhờ độc giả như Naruto, Bleach và One Piece thì trên thế giới có rất nhiều bộ manga hay có nội dung mà tớ sẽ giới thiệu sau đây: 1. Code Breaker 2. Toriko 3. Bakuman 4. Akumetsu 5. Death Note 6. Lost Brain 7. Strain 8. Vinland Saga 9. Chibi Vampire 10. Btoom! 11. Gamble Fish 12. Elfen Lied 12. Gyo 13. Uzumaki 14. Holyland-Fight for your dream land! 15. Zetman (Cực hay) 16. Kimi no Iru Machi (Khuyên các em gái nên xem truyện này) 17. Inu Neko Jump 18. Yu-gi-oh 19. D-Gray Man 20. HunterxHunter 21. Sora No Otoshimono 22. The World God Only Knows 23. Sankarea 24. Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) 25. Yu yu Hakusho 26. Captain Tsubasa 27. Samurai Deeper Kyo 28. Mahoromatic 29. Franken Frank 30. Black Jack 31. Dragon Ball (Tuy cũ nhưng trong nó vẫn có cái hay) 32. Fist of the North Star 33. Kashimashi 34. Idol Pretender 35. Shingeki no Kyojin 36. Fairy Tail (Đọc để giết thời gian thôi chứ bây giờ khá dở) 37. One Piece 38. Naruto 39. Bleach 40. Pandora Hearts 41. Ibitsu (Dành cho mấy bạn thích ma búp bê) 42. Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou (Hài của mùa này, tớ cũng đang dịch bộ này) 43. Countrouble 44. Koharu no Hibi (Bộ này chắc mấy em gái biết rồi nhỉ, anh dịch chứ ai :))) 45. Trinity Seven (Thất tinh) 46. GOSICK 47. Magi - Labyrinth of Magic (Dành cho mấy bạn thích nghìn lẻ một đêm, nghe phông phanh bộ này sắp ra Anime). 48. Ark 49. My Little Sister can't be this cute 50. Aki-Sora 51. Rika 52. Red Eyes 53. To Love Ru 54. Mangaka-san to assistant-san 55. Doraemon 56. Great Teacher Onizuka 57. Gantz 58. Berserk 59. Midori no Hibi 60. Rozen Maiden 61. Emerging 62. Cage of Eden 63. Deadman Wonderland 64. Cardcaptor Sakura 65. Tsubasa Chronicle 67. Fantasista 68. Eyeshield 21 69. Asuka Hybird 70. Gintama 71. Saint Seiya 72. Kattobi Itto 73. Air Gear 74. Prince of Tennis 75. Frogman (Khoái girl xinh thì coi manga này) 76. Slam Dunk 77. 1/11 hay còn được biết dưới cái tên 1/11 Juuichi Bun no Ichi (Một manga về thể thao nhưng coi khá buồn) 78. Claymore 79. Angel Densetsu 80. Inuyasha 81. Lunar Legen Tsukihime 82. Fate Stay Night (Dành cho những ai lười chơi Visual Novel và xem anime) 83. The Bug Boy (Tuy lúc đầu coi đáng sợ nhưng lại là câu chuyện có tình người) 84. The Walking Dead 85. Hayate no Gotoku 86. Tsukiyo no Fromage (Dễ thương giống mấy em 2D trong eroge game) 87. Prunus Girl 88. Kampfer 89. Cross game 90. Ushio and Tora 92. Pretty Face 93. Bowling King 94. Jarinko Chie (Truyện xã hội, đọc để thư giãn, còn được biết dưới cái tên cô bé hạt tiêu) 95. Pokemon Special 96. Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica 97. Kazan (Sa mạc xuất hiện thiến niên anh hùng =))) 98. Dessert Punk 99. Hotel (Một oneshot cực hay) 100. Kamen teacher (Thầy giáo dạy học sinh theo kiểu Úc) 101. Shuna no Tabi 102. Addicted to Curry 103. Iris Zero 104. Hammer Session. 105. Sailor Moon 106. School Mermaid (Đọc để hiểu bộ mặt thật của bạn bè) 107. Akatsuki. 108. Elemental Gelade 109. DN Angel 110. Bastard 111. Liar Game (hack não) 112. Aiki 113. Flame of Recca 114. 1/2 Ranma 115. Onani Master Kurosawa (Fap Note của phiên bản Death Note) 116. Futaba-kun change 117. 20th Century Boys 118. Army of One 119. Umineko 120. Asklepios 121. Iron Wok Jan (Đầu bếp siêu đẳng) 122. Let's fight ghost (Bộ Manhwa siêu bựa, hài vãi chưởng) 123. Shura no Mon (Được biết dưới cái tên Truyền Nhân Atula) 124. Zippy Ziggy (Bựa là đây, hài vãi chưởng =))))))))))))))))))))) ) 125. MxO (Đúng 99 chap, số đẹp =)), đọc thấy hơi hụt hẫng, dù là manga hay :(() 126. Yaiba 127. Detective Conan (Coi để thấy tài troll của Gosho Aoyama) 128. Denpa Kyoushi 129. Basilisk 130. Mirai Nikki 131. Kuroshitsuji 132. Gakuen Alice (các fan nữ nên đọc ;)) cũng là shoujo manga thôi nhưng em thấy rất hay) 133. Axis Power Helita (:| bộ này cũng hài, nhưng historical quá =] thôi cứ đọc để xem mâý ông khối trục phát xít nói gì, em thì em thích trung lập như Thụy Điển đấy :)) ) 134. Makai Tenshou (Chuyễn sanh ma giới) Xem hay cực kỳ \m/, epic win 135. Violinist of Hamelin (Xem bựa ơi là bựa) =)))))))))))))))) 136. Billy Bat (Một trong những seinen manga kinh điển nhất ngoài Monster ra, plot hay, nội dung rất tốt, bám sát các sự kiện xảy ra đối với nước Nhật sau thế chiến thứ hai) 137. Itsukasei Metsubou Syndrome 138. Me-Teru no Kimochi (Bài học dành cho các Real Life Loser) 139. Aku no Hana (Pervert and... đọc đi để thấy đừng nên cuồng si giống thằng main char làm khổ cha khổ mẹ...) Và còn vô số bộ manga ecchi nhảm nhí kém chất lượng mà tớ đã đọc qua như Fujimura-kun Meitsu, Please Teacher.... Trước mắt nhiêu đó, sẽ còn update thêm... Anh em cho ý kiến nhé. Mà ai rảnh thì gửi cái list này qua chỗ thằng bốc phét thùng rỗng kêu to đầu óc ảo tưởng sagenaruto9999 giùm anh nhé, xem trong đống này nó đọc được bao nhiêu bộ? Nói cho hay đống này là còn ít đấy, thật ra tớ đọc còn nhiều hơn thế này nữa. Thể loại:Blog